herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rei's Gomora
]]'Gomora''' (ゴモラ) is an ancient kaiju species from Earth. They are immensely powerful, and few have naturally appeared. They are of the few natural monsters to stand up against an Ultra in power. Subtitle: Ancient Monster (古代怪獣, Kodai Kaijū) History ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gomora appeared throughout the series, ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gomora's role in this series is that he is a kaiju that belongs to a human Reiblood with amnesia known as Rei. After joining the ZAP SPACY crew, Rei uses Gomora to protect himself and the other members of the ZAP SPACY from other attacking kaiju that pose a threat to them as well as a mysterious female Reiblood named Kate, who challenges Rei as a means of testing him and a black King Joe that is hunting other kaiju. Rei's other kaiju that accompany Gomora is also Litra from Ultra Q and Eleking from Ultraseven. EX Gomora EX Gomora's first television debut was in the Ultra Galaxy series. He first appears in the final episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle to fight Kate's Zetton and King Joe Black. He reappears in the final episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, where he teams up with EX Red King to fight Armored Darkness. He also appears in the climax battle of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie to assist the remaining Ultra Brothers in the fight against Beryudora. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was repainted for his appearance in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. The EX Gomora suit was made for the series. ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey '']]Gomora returns in the sequel to ''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Much like the previous series, Gomora returns as the heroic main kaiju that belongs to the human Reiblood, Rei. Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Gomora and the ZAP SPACY is met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters who are pursuing them and eliminating other Reiblood aliens, a cocky, but tough human Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei, as well as Rei seeing images of another giant. Trivia *Unlike the previous series', A new Gomora suit was made specially for Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. The suit is similar to the one used in the previous series except this suit is lighter in color, has a wider head crest and a longer tail. Reionyx Burst Gomora ]]'Reionyx Burst Gomora''' (レイオニックバースト ゴモラ Reiyoniku Basuto Gomora, lit. Reionic Burst Gomora) is a evolved form that Gomora receives in the series. In the beginning of the series, Rei experiences mental burst of rage and adrenaline that drives him and Gomora into fighting. These anger outbursts gain him and Gomora is worry about his partner this evolution form was unstable. An worried Gomora becomes Reionyx Burst Gomora. Rei continue to rampage around with his forbidden power, fighting and killing any opponent that comes across their path much as Gomora still worried, until Rei is struck with Ultraseven's Eye Slugger, cleansing him of his negative power (With the same effecting Gomora as well). Afterwards, Rei learns to control this new power and uses it to his and Gomora's advantage in their battles against the King Joe Black army, and the climactic battle against Alien Reiblood. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Ultraman Max was painted red for Reionyx Burst Gomora's appearance in this series. *Reionyx Burst Gomora's roar includes grunts by voice-actor, Ted Cassidy, to make Reionyx Burst Gomora's roar sound more enhanced. *Reionyx Burst Gomora is able to change forms along with Burst Mode Reimon. ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie '']] '']]Gomora reappeared in the movie ''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gomora once again takes center stage as the "hero" in this film adaptation to the above two series'. Gomora is the main kaiju of the series' protagonist, Rei. He is commanded by Rei to assist Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius to defeat the evil Ultraman Belial. Gomora also clashes against some other kaiju in the film such as Zaragas, and Black King. During the climactic battle between the Ultras and Belial's kaiju army, Belial using his power to turns Reimon into Burst Mode. Gomora get worried about Belial turns him against them, transforms into Reionyx Burst Gomora. Controlled by Belial due to his superior control over Reiblood energy, Reionyx Burst Gomora attacks the Ultras and mortally wounds Ultraseven, until Reimon is knocked back to his senses by the returning ZAP SPACY crew and Gomora is gladly his senses returned then called back for the other Ultras' safety. Gomora later returns, transforming into EX Gomora at the film's climax to assist the Ultras in defeating Belial and Beryudora. Trivia *Another new costume was made for Gomora's appearance in the film. The costume that was Gomora's primary appearance in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Reionyx Burst Gomora and the EX Gomora suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was also reused for this movie. ''Ultraman Zero Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero'' Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. In part 1 of the prequel, Gomora fights a robot replica of himself named Mecha Gomora. Being constructed by the Salome Aliens from the data of Gomora himself, the robot proves to be too much for Gomora to handle and thus Gomora is called back for his safety while Ultraman Zero fights the doppelganger. In part 2, after retrieving his Battle Nizer after losing it, Rei (and another Rei from an alternate universe) summons Gomora to attack the Alien Salome base and Gomora manages to destroy most of the Robot Ultra Brothers. A repaired Mecha Gomora is set to fight Gomora in the base and the two battle again, with Mecha Gomora having the advantage again. The Darklops Zero comes to calls Mecha Gomora in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returns as well to assist Gomora and even the odds. With the combined efforts of Rei and the alternate Reimon, Gomora manages to destroy Mecha Gomora. 5040557738 a4a43eeec0 b.jpg 5039937465 bc447445d1 b.jpg Trivia *The Gomora suit from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was reused for this Side Story. ''Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar'' Gomora reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Saga. In part 1 of the special, while Rei and Captain Hyuga are investigating a planet they notice Princess Emerana being attacked by a Legionoid Beta. Rei summons Gomora to save the Princess and battle with the Legionoid and after a relatively short battle, Gomora destroys the Legionoid. Shortly after, Gomora is ambushed Imperializer, King Joe, and Ace Killer, whom all team up and beat down Gomora until Gomora retreats back into his battlenizer. In part 2 of the special, Gomora is seen working with Jean-bot to battle an army of King Joes and Imperializers. He escapes the planet's destruction with the ZAP SPACY after Beatstar is destroyed. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was reused for this Side Story. *During one comedic moment in part 1 of Ultraman Saga Side Story: Killer the Beatstar, Captain Hyuga fantasizes of him and Rei playing on the beach. During the fantasy, Gomora is seen splashing in the water on the shore. ''Ultraman Ginga'' In episode 7, him and Reionyx Burst Gomora, along with many different monsters, are seen cheering on Ginga, as he fights Dark Galberos. Trivia *In a special DVD release, Ginga the Live!, Gomora, along with Alien Godola and all of the Tyrant's monsters, are seen as hosts for the special. ''Ultraman Ginga S'' ]]Gomora reappeared in the sixth episode of ''Ultraman Ginga S "Past That was Forgotten", alongside Fire Golza. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Gomora's Spark Doll was given to Hiyori where she "MonsLived" into the monster to get her revenge on the Victorians for destroying her tribe. Having stolen Shou's Victory Lancer prior, Hiyori/Gomora fought Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga. Before she could finish off Ginga however, Hiyori heard Shepardon's cry then suddenly transformed back and teleported away before Shou could catch her. Hiyori then returned, already transformed into Gomora and faced Ginga again. They brawled with Gomora getting the upper hand by beating Ginga into near submission. Ultraman Ginga then transformed into his Strium form but as Ginga attempted to defeat Gomora with his Storium Ray, Shepardon rose to the surface to protect her, taking the blow in the process. Then Fire Golza appeared, MonsLived by Android One Zero, to assist Hiyori but before they could finish off Ginga, Hiyori had a change of heart and fired Gomora's Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked her down, but after being protected by Ginga and Shepardon, she got back up and tried to attack Fire Golza with Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail but Fire Golza grabbed it at the last second and tore it clean off. Even though it started to constrict around Fire Golza's neck, Hiyori was defeated by, by having her own tail slammed against her, Fire Golza's beam but not before Hiyori threw the Victory Lancer to Shou. Trivia *The Gomora suit from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was reused for this series. ''Ultraman X'' ]] '']]Gomora reappeared in the series as a Spark Doll owned by the Ozora family that was passed to Daichi Ozora after his parents' disappearance during the Ultra Flare. Its consciousness was shared through the creation of Xio's '''Cyber Gomora' (サイバーゴモラ, Saibā Gomora). Unfortunately, Gomora refused to participate in battles because it was worried about Daichi's safety. After being reassured by Daichi, it finally becomes the first Cyber monster to be materialized and used to defeat King Joe in "Unknown Friend". Gomora would later be used again, either by Daichi or any other Xio members should they gain its approval. Its later battles as Cyber Gomora are with the following: *Zaragas in "The Rainbow Destination". *Mecha Gomora in "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It". *Gomess in "Back of the Warrior" (with X). In "We Live Together", Xio finally managed to re-materialize Gomora for its latest project for three minutes only. It is also shown that even as a monster, Gomora's bond with Daichi made him completely obedient to Daichi's and the other members of Xio's commands, such as sitting down, holding his arms out, and responding to a thumbs-up gesture by Asuna. However, huge amounts of Dark Thunder Energy manage to break through the energy shield of Xio and stuck Gomora, causing him to turn into EX Gomora and burrow away, later resurfacing in Area K-5 to attack a Harbor where he was met with opposition by Ultraman X who tried to calm him down but was soon teleported away by M1 before he can fire the Xanadium Beam. After being hit by an Ultlaser and the Sky Musketty's King Joe's Destroy Cannon, Asuna tried to talk Gomora back to his senses and this determination and courage convinced M1 to send X back to his world and stop Gomora from killing Asuna. X then transformed into his Exceed X form and he quickly purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Gomora back to normal Gomora. Gomora noticed the damage he had caused under the Dark Thunder Energy's influence. Out of guilt for what he had done, Gomora willingly allowed himself to let Ultraman X strike him with the Xanadium Beam. However, his time on his re-materialization went up and was reverted into a Spark Doll. In "A Beautiful Ending", Asuna used Cyber Gomora to assist Exceed X and Sky Musketty as the Operation Base X's final line of defense. Unfortunately, their efforts against Greeza proved to be futile and Cyber Gomora was eventually forcefully unrealized by Greeza's Greeza Vortex. In "Land of the Rainbow", Cyber Gomora was used to distract Greeza long enough for Asuna to bring Daichi and X back but, once again, his efforts were proven futile as he was eventually defeated by Greeza's Double Helix. After Greeza destroyed the base, Gomora was forcefully turned into his EX form, with EX Red King and Tsurugi Demaaga being reanimated, but the three monsters were eventually absorbed after being turned back into Spark Dolls by Greeza and the alien copied Gomora's Oscillatory Wave as a result, but after some convincing from Daichi and a powerful strike to the chest, Gomora and all of the Spark Dolls traveled to X and united with him to form a hybrid MonsArmor consisting of Cyber Gomora, Cyber Eleking, Cyber Bemstar, Cyber Zetton and the X-Lugger with the combined power of all the Cyber Monsters Greeza absorbed. Together, X destroyed Greeza once and for all with an Ultimate Xanadium. X Cyber Gomora.png UX-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg|Cyber Gomora is ready for battle ZARAGAS-CYBER-GOMORA.jpg|Cyber Gomora fighting Zaragas UX-Cyber Gomora and Mecha Gomora 001.jpg|Cyber Gomora fighting Mecha Gomora UX-Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg GOMORA X.jpg UX-Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg|Gomora giving a thumbs up Daichi's Gomora.png Trivia *The Gomora suit from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie was reused for this series. *Gomora's fight with Zaragas as Cyber Gomora was a tribute to their previous fight in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, with said movie is Koichi Sakamoto's first directing work of the Ultra Series, hence "The Rainbow Destination" is also his directing work in an episode of a television series. Additional Trivia *Gomora's roar is a combination of Gaira's roar (from War of the Gargantuas) and an elephant trumpet. *Greymon, a character from the Digimon franchise, resembles Gomora. **Responding to this, Tsubaraya had return the favor with Cyber Gomora's humanoid-like body and huge claws being allusions to that of WarGreymon. *Prior to Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Gomora was originally known for being a villain in the ''Ultra'' series. Similar Heroes *Godzilla (Godzilla Series) - Both are popular monsters of the companies that have created them and are shown to be powerful monsters in their respective media. They have also received a mechanical doppelgänger to fight with (Mechagodzilla for Godzilla and Mecha Gomora for Gomora), an in-video-game super form (Super Godzilla for Godzilla and EX Gomora for Gomora) and a "red" form (Burning Godzilla for Godzilla and Reionyx Burst Gomora for Gomora). Both also have identical Japanese names because they both use and . Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Giant Monsters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Gentle Giants